


Passing the Time

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Brief Violence, Furry, Hard Domming, Intersex Character, Other, Oviposition, Pitdurks, Rough Sex, Sci-fi technobabble, Size Difference, Trans-implied Reader, Weird alien bits, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: When you're stuck in FTL travel heading to a world unknown to you, you end up having to share a room with a strange, fluffy, and rather rude alien. But when you get the alien to open up, you find yourself on the receiving end of a lot more than just small talk.





	Passing the Time

Slipspace was always a strange experience.

Being able to hop the entire diameter of the galaxy in just a few weeks was a huge boon. But with how unstable the Slip dimension was, that few weeks could also become a few months. It was impossible to tell exactly how long it would take, but it was always faster than non-FTL travel.

 

And here you were, taking a civilian ship across the galactic core straight into Pitdurk space. The company you work for opened a branch on the home world of the strange raptor-like aliens, and are transferring you over along with a number of other humans.

The destination, Auren’g, was a jungle world and home to the Pitdurks. These raptors were interesting folk. Very friendly, natural explorers, and currently the most cooperative alien race humanity has met so far.

Stranger yet is their sexual trimorphism. When Pitdurks were first discovered, we’d thought there were three similar species living together. But as it turns out, Pitdurks have three sexes and each are drastically different from one another.

Rasks were the smallest, rarely ever reaching five feet tall. They had bright, fluffy coats of feathers along their heads, the tips of their tails, and a few massive feathers growing from their backs.

Then there were the biggest sex, the Kohm. Taller than even humans, the Kohm could grow up to seven whole feet tall, and most were at least six feet. Their feathers were sparse, only on the top of their head and rather dull in color. They were bulky, too, and even a professional human athlete would have trouble squaring up to a Kohm.

And lastly were the Nith, which were the closest to humans in size. They had coats of feathers that covered their whole body with only their faces and paws clear of the warm coat. They also had a tendency towards fat, and were a stocky sort.

But this Pitdurk... you’re not entirely sure what they were.

Aboard the civilian vessel as it takes off from Earth’s surface, you’re roomed with a Pitdurk that’s, well... huge. A good seven feet tall, covered in a dense coat of dusky brown feathers, and with bright peacock-like feathers growing from their back, you’re just not sure at all.

But the Pitdurk in question seems to notice your questioning gaze, and you see their amber eyes turn towards you. “You’re staring. Last I checked, that’s impolite.”

You stammer as you look away from the raptor. The trip was supposed to be anywhere between a few days to three weeks, short enough to not bother with cryosleep. You were bunked with this large Pitdurk for the time being, and you’re already putting on a great first impression.

“S-sorry, sorry, I just-”

You start, but the Pitdurk interrupts you. “Never seen a Pitdurk as big as me, eh? Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” They speak in fluent English, with the “Pitdurk Lisp” barely noticeable. Their muzzles and lips weren’t built for the same vocal range as humans, so many Pitdurks have a lisp when speaking human languages. This one, though, doesn’t.

The silence between you two, though, was palpable. This raptor just gave off this presence that was... strong. Like anything wrong you say could turn on you in an instant. So you just sat in silence, waiting until the ship entered Slipspace and you could roam around.

But the silence... even small talk would be better than this. So you decided to ask what you should’ve just opened up with.

“So, uh, what’s your name anyway?” You ask, their gaze softer this time.

“The name’s Tuft. Cottonheart, that is. And yes, from the Cottonheart Trade & Travel company.” The tone in Tuft’s voice was filled with disdain. Whatever family they’re a part of, they’re not fond of it, but you’re vaguely familiar with it. Some kind of huge shipping company? Weren’t they responsible for this ship you’re on?

“So what brings you to Auren’g, anyway? Were you on Earth as a tourist, or...”

A growl from Tuft shuts you up, causing you to look away as well. “I don’t wanna talk about it. Just shitty family business.” They snort in annoyance, and the silence returns between you two.

Thankfully it wasn’t long before the heavy metal sounds of the view ports closing interrupted the silence. Following soon after, though, was a wave of nausea as the ship lurched forward into Slipspace. You’ve heard about this, that any ship entering the Slip had to shut down and close off any ability to see or sense outside. There’s things called Slip Entities that are some eldritch horrors that despise being observed, and will destroy and kill anything that observes them.

But with the ship entering into a cruise through The Slip, you’re finally allowed to roam the ship. Tuft gets up first, rising to their full height which, admittedly, causes your face to go a bit red. Seeing their sheer size like this was... well, they were massive, to say the least.

You start getting up too, but a sudden shift in the ship sends you stumbling forward out of your seat and straight into Tuft. You both groan, with Tuft having been shoved against the doorway. “Fucking Distortions.” The Pitdurk groans, pushing you away once they realized you had stumbled into them.

“Ugh, come on, this trip is already hell for me, don’t need to make it worse.” Tuft snorted again. “I’m going to the bar.” They stated, before disappearing out the door.  
Being alone in the room now, your face goes bright red. Tuft was... surprisingly warm for a species you thought were cold blooded. And soft too... Shit, are you already fantasizing about the big hot alien you’re rooming with on this trip?

 

As the first day went by, you rarely saw Tuft at all. For a massive Pitdurk and one of the few non-humans on the ship, they sure were sparse. But it seemed like they wanted to be left alone so you did just that.

Thankfully there was plenty to do on the ship. These sort of transport vessels were loaded with all manner of amenities to keep the passengers busy during these trips, and were almost like those old cruise ships back in the day. Recreation, food, it had basically everything you could need except access to the Slipnet. The ship was isolated while in the Slip, both out of technological limitations and of necessity to avoid the danger of the Slip Entities.

The ship even had a simulated day/night cycle, synced with Earth’s but gradually changing to match Auren’g’s as the trip went on.

You find plenty to do aboard the ship the first day, and are about to head back to your shared room until you hear noise coming from inside. It sounded like... crying?

You knock as you slide open the door, and the noise immediately stops. You take a step inside, seeing the large frame of Tuft beneath the covers of their bed. “Uh, Tuft? Are you oka-”

“Lay off...” Tuft growled, but you could tell in their voice they were biting back tears.

You’re frozen in the doorway, not sure entirely of what to do. Your instincts say to comfort them but... You take a few quiet steps over to them after closing the door. “Hey... I’m not a fan of my family either, if you need-”

You were about to put a hand on their shoulder, but in an instant the massive Pitdurk lunges out of bed. You feel a sharp-clawed paw grab your neck and press you hard against the wall, lifting you up a few inches off the ground.

“I don’t need your sympathy! So just fuck off and leave me be!” The air is knocked out of you, and their paw is pressed hard enough to keep you from replacing it. But after just a moment, Tuft seems to realize what they’re doing, and they drop you.

You tumble to the ground, coughing as you catch your breath. Large paws grab at your arms and help you back up. “Shit, shit, I’m sorry, I- Fuck.” Tuft looked worried as you wiped the tears from your eyes. “I’m so sorry, I...”

“Tuft... it’s okay.” You cough a bit more, your throat sore. You’re probably gonna end up with a bruise after that. “I- I can tell you didn’t mean it. But like, what the fuck?”

The Pitdurk sighs, sitting down on the edge of their bed. “My family is... bad, really bad. Or at least, they are to me.” Their amber eyes glisten with tears. You take a cautionary step towards them, but they make no move to stop you. You sit down next to them, looking up at the massive raptor.

“Wanna... talk about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want. But... sometimes talking can be cathartic.” You offer them an ear and a warm smile.

Tuft shakes their head, before suddenly a fluffy arm wraps around your shoulder and pulls you against them. “Not right now but... thank you.”

You both sit in silence, leaning up against each other. They were very warm, which you notice again and try to force back a light blush. It was very comfortable...

After a while, Tuft lets out a bit of a yawn, which catches you both by surprise. “Right, I should probably let you sleep. Uh, thank you for being here even after I hurt you like that. And... sorry again for hurting you.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to.” You give them warm smile as they let you go and you get up off the bed. “Just let me know if you need an ear okay?”

They nod in response, before going to fix the covers of their bed after their outburst earlier. As they do, you start to dress down. You’re left in an oversized graphic tee and some cute underwear. And, as you slide into the shirt, you feel the gaze of Tuft on you. “I thought staring was supposed to be rude.”

Tuft is looking away by the time you glance over, the burgundy hide of their face a deeper red than usual. It’s honestly really cute.

“Hey, uh, you wouldn’t mind sharing a bed would you?” Tuft asks, which catches you by surprise. “I got an extra-large bed due to my size and... It would... certainly help keep my mind off things.”

“How forward.” You tease, Tuft’s face only getting redder. “I don’t mind at all, actually. But it’s certainly not how I expected the first day of this trip to end.”

You climb into bed with the Pitdurk, who pulls you rather suddenly into their arms. Their grip on you feels almost... possessive. They’re really just a big teddy bear. At least... a teddy bear who has a tendency to lash out sometimes.

 

That night was one of the most comfortable nights of sleep you’ve had. You and Tuft spent a good hour before actually sleeping talking about life in general, avoiding the subject of their family. It’s then you learned why they’re so big: they’re intersex! They talk vaguely about some “genetic compatibility” issues with one of their three parents but doesn’t elaborate further. They do mention, though, that their chromosomal mix and hormonal imbalances gave them features of all three sexes.

...You also learn, that night, that Pitdurks can shed. (Molt?) And the next morning when you wake up your pajama shirt is decorated in soft dusky-brown feathers.

 

The next couple days, you and Tuft spend a lot more time together. The Pitdurk opened up rather quickly after that first night together, though you still don’t quite get a full answer as to where they’re going after you get to Auren’g or what they’re doing there anyway. But you don’t pry. Heck, maybe after you’re planetside you could hook up afterwards to hang out.

It’s a few more days in and the “earliest predicted time” passes, where the crew and everyone aboard knows that this isn’t going to be a fast, easy trip. The ship is stocked to last for a month and a half, so even the longest predicted time of three weeks won’t turn into chaos. But it adds some degree of unrest among the passengers since the trip could end any day now.

Even so, you almost don’t want this trip to be over. Who knows where Tuft will end up after this. You kinda want to keep hanging out with this Pitdurk.

 

After a whole week, things between you and Tuft were getting... interesting. Tuft opened up more and more, both emotionally and in terms of intimacy.

It was one night, with your bed remaining untouched this whole trip, that things got frisky.

“So I’m curious...” You ask, your head resting on Tuft’s fluffy, exposed chest. You hear a light chirp in return. “How do Pitdurks kiss?”

“Are you asking for a demonstration?” Tuft asks with a smirk, which causes your face to turn red.

“...Maybe a little?” You admit, looking up at them from their chest. “I mean, you have these long snouts and a lip structure very unlike a human’s so like... how do-”

Tuft’s snout is suddenly barely an inch from your lips, and your face gets warmer. “Would you like me to show you?” They ask in a teasing tone. All you can really do is nod.

And just then Tuft brings their lips to yours, their head tilted just a bit to the side so your noses don’t squish together. Your face turns an even brighter red, and you reciprocate the kiss. One of their soft paws moves up to cup your cheek, claws very gently curling to hold you against them.

Then you feel their lips part, and a thick tongue press against your own lips. Their saliva is... well its taste is hard to describe. It doesn’t have much of a taste like human saliva, but there’s also something else there, something... musky? But that aside, it’s just... good. You melt into the kiss, swirling your tongue around theirs. 

But as quickly as it started, they pull away, a grin on their face showing off all those sharp raptor teeth. “Oh you humans are adorable when you’re this eager.” They said, their lips still just inches from yours.

You really try to hide it. But you have a feeling, with Tuft’s amber eyes gazing into yours, that they know just how worked up they got you. You work through a bit of a stammer. “I, uh, c-could you... show me some more of how Pitdurks... do things?”

Tuft smiled wider, pulling you into a kiss again. Your tongue swirled around theirs, and their paws were all over you. With just your t-shirt and underwear on, it wasn’t difficult for them to sneak their way underneath everything to feel you up. What surprised you, though, is when they sit up with you in their lap, and those paws tease your chest.

You moan out in response. They inch just barely out of the kiss to whisper. “What, did you think I didn’t know how you humans like it?” They tease, before going right back into the kiss. Their digits massage and rub around your breasts, with some extra focus on your sensitive nipples.

“Now, let’s see what we’re working with here.” Tuft traces a paw down along your belly, stopping right above the hem of your underwear. Their muzzle withdraws from your lips, pressing instead against your neck. “May I?”

“P-please...” You practically whimper as Tuft’s lips grace your neck with surprising subtlety. The faintest of nibble against your neck as their paw squishes up against the growing bulge in your underwear. They start teasing and rubbing, eliciting more moans from you. This Pitdurk was really good at this...

After a few moments of teasing and rubbing, their paw slips into your underwear. With the layer of cloth out of the way, their soft paws feel even better on your sensitive member. You squirm in their lap, your hips pressing forward into them. Fuck this felt so good...

You whimper and grind, draping your arms around Tuft’s neck. Your moans got louder, which you muffled by burying your face in their fluff. “Fuuuck... Tuft...”

Then, before you could react to their kisses on your neck stopping, their jaws close down around your neck in a sudden, playful bite. Their sharp teeth bit into you, but with a practiced care so as to not hurt you. The sudden, unexpected sensation was too much for you, and suddenly brought you over the edge.

Cum dribbled through your underwear, creating a rather large stain as your body shook in a whiny, messy orgasm. Tuft’s rubbing slowed to a stop after a bit, before they pulled their paw out from your messy underwear. Your cum was smeared all over their digits, which they licked clean with a grin. “Mmm, sweeter than what I’ve tasted before.”

You’re pulled into Tuft’s arms, a strange chirping noise vibrating their upper chest and throat. They ran a paw through your hair. “So... since you’ve never been with a Pitdurk before, wanna see what I got too?” They grin. It’s... oh so very tempting. You’re not even sure what to expect from them.

“Y-yes please.” You mutter, still panting a bit from your recent orgasm. Tuft slides you off of their lap, enough that they can slide out of the underwear they’re in as well. At first glance you can’t actually see anything down there. At least until they nudge aside their thick feathery coat and you catch sight of a moist genital slit. Which... still doesn’t really satisfy your curiosity. You’ve heard Pitdurk bits are internal, so they could have a Rask’s dick, a Kohm’s ovipositor, a Nith’s vagina...

“Well? You wanted to see, right?” Tuft says in a rather commanding tone. You stammer a bit and settle in between their legs, your face pressed up against their crotch. You knew Pitdurks, Tuft especially, had an almost earthen scent about them, but the musk flooding your senses... Fuck you could already feel your arousal start to build back up.

You lean in, using your hands to part the fluff of their crotch before dragging your tongue along their slit. Their bits part as your tongue slides against them, but you’re still not sure what you’re working with. And as you lick further and deeper, you find a particular lack of a dick hiding inside. So that’s one possibility down.

Tuft barely reacts as you eat them out, their quickened breath the only thing breaking through their stoicism. As your tongue explores, though, you’re finally met with some answer as to what Tuft has when their bits just, extend into your mouth. A paw is held against the back of your head, keeping you down as their whole slit grows and extends into a warm, pulsing appendage.

You whine softly as the appendage grows to full size in your mouth, easily dwarfing your own member. Ovipositor it is...

Tuft keeps you down only for a few moments, at least, before letting you up. You slide their ovipositor out of your mouth, giving the opening on the end a wet kiss. “So, uh, you... make eggs?”

Tuft chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Nah, not exactly. Same genetics that made my body like this also made me infertile. Never bothered getting that fixed. But also...” They pull you back up into their lap, a mischievous grin on their face. “Means I can squeeze as much out of you as I want.”

Your face goes bright red, and Tuft gives your neck a gentle nip. “But no, not tonight. Later.” They chirp into your neck. You let out a gentle huff, wondering just when and how they planned on playing with you...

 

Tuft spent the next two days being the biggest tease they could get away with being. They’d use their tail to rub against your crotch when no one else was looking, sneak gropes while hanging out together. They even pinned you against the bedroom wall to toy with you a few times. It was relentless.

And ended up with you worked up to hell and back by the time night fell. That night, you came back to the room with Tuft already lying in bed and totally nude. But, held in a paw, is something you didn’t expect.

A collar and leash.

You practically slam the door shut once you see the collar, your face bright red. Tuft’s amber eyes meet yours, before your eyes wander down to their ovipositor which is already erect in their other paw. “Well hey there. Took ya long enough to get back.”

You silently dress down before climbing up into Tuft’s lap, your member pressed up to theirs. “S-so, uh... w-what did you have planned?”

Tuft answered by leaning up, cinching the collar around your neck. It only served to deepen your blush, and even further when they tugged gently on your leash. They pulled you down into a deep, lustful kiss. For some reason they felt... warmer than usual.

After a few minutes of making out, groping, and grinding against each other, Tuft pulls away. They grin, spreading their legs a bit beneath you before whispering. “I want you to fuck me.”

...What? “Wait, as in, like, top you? After all the teasing you want me to fuck you?” You’re not sure if they’re serious or not, or just messing with you. But when they nudge you out of their lap and spread their legs wider, their ovipositor withdrawing. They rubbed the damp entrance invitingly.

“Well? You’ve been complaining oh so much about how horny I’ve been making you. Now show me just how much I’ve gotten you worked up.” Tuft gave your collar another tug.

Oh god can you even match up to a Pitdurk of their size? You gulp, settling in between their legs with your erect member already dripping with precum and ready to go. You line yourself up with their sex, one hand resting on their chest to prop yourself up.   
Then, rather easily, you slide inside them.

They were definitely warmer today, their insides especially. You also expected them to be fairly loose considering their size, but as you bottom out inside of them they tighten suddenly! They apparently have a lot more control of their ovipositor than you thought. The inverted member pulses and squeezes around your length, eliciting surprised and enthusiastic moans.

“Well don’t stop there, come on. Don’t tell me you can’t handle a Pitdurk.” Tuft teased. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Fighting against just how good they felt, you started to thrust in and out of them. They wanted rough, so you started rough. Skin met feathers as you thrusted the best you could into their strange sex. Just like the other night, your efforts hardly seemed to affect them. They gave your leash another tug, giving you an almost bored look. “Is that the best you got? Is that what humans consider ‘rough?’”

You whine, slamming your hips forward as hard as you can. Leaning forward, you get the best position you can for leverage. Fingers grip into feathers and you get as rough as possible.

Yet still, the Pitdurk doesn’t seem affected at all. They even yawn! “Oh you’re just adorable. Maybe I need to show you just what a Pitdurk considers ‘rough.’”

Tuft tugs up on your collar, urging you to stop. Your hips slow to a halt, and they bring you up into a sitting position again. “Now, why don’t you get on your hands and knees, present yourself for me while I get ready.”

Tuft’s words send heat rising to your cheeks. You nod, getting in a good position on the bed. Your ass was raised up into the air, with your member damp and dripping from Tuft’s sex. You look back, and see the Pitdurk with a bottle of what you assume is lubricant. You shudder, wiggling your butt at them playfully.

“Good, so eager. Hope you’re ready for me to ruin you.” Tuft chirped teasingly. Just then a cold, lube-soaked digit slid between your rear cheeks. They smeared the lubricant against your entrance, before using the slick fluid to plunge a digit into you.

You whine into a pillow, their finger sliding up to their knuckle. “Gotta make sure you can take me. We’ll see if you actually can, though.” They tease, their finger sliding in and out of you slowly. Eventually one finger becomes two, and they start pumping in and out of you.

Once they think you’re lubed and loosened enough, they pull their digits free. You hear the sound of them squirting more lube onto their paw, probably to get their ovipositor slicked up.

Then their two paws grab at your ass, spreading your cheeks as the fat, egg-laying member is squished against your entrance. The tip nudges against you, spreading your ass slowly as they ease their hips forward. Tuft’s hips grind gently all the while, teasing you while stretching you slowly to accommodate their size.

Until finally, you feel their hips press against your rear as they bottom out inside you. The size of their ovipositor made you feel so incredibly full... You moan and whine into the pillow, especially once Tuft starts to grind against you in earnest.

You feel a weight on top of you. Tuft leans down over you, with their fluffy arms wrapping beneath you. They growl into your ear, giving it a gentle nip. “Ready, you eager little thing? I won’t hold back.”

You nod and nod and nod, giving them a whining “please.” Tuft grins, propping themself up on their elbows and holding you tighter against their fluffy warmth. You feel the Pitdurk’s teeth against your neck, forcing whimpers out from you, before finally they start.

Tuft didn’t waste any time easing you into it once they felt you were ready. Their hips started slamming against you, their ovipositor fat enough to press against all your good spots as they railed you. The pillow beneath your head could hardly contain the noises you were making.

Tuft was right about being rough, you’ve never been this thoroughly fucked by anyone before. And it wasn’t just the weight and strength of their thrusts either. They would stop briefly to grind and let you catch your breath, claws dragged against flesh, and their teeth were just barely not drawing blood. All the while they growled and muttered into your ear about how cute you were like this, about how eager you were, about how much of a slut you were even as you begged for more.

And they kept going even after you release all over the bed beneath you, your body shaking in a powerful orgasm. Evidently they had a lot more stamina than you would’ve thought.

Tuft’s thrusts eventually, after about twenty minutes and another orgasm from yourself, started to get shaky. By the time they start to get close your neck and shoulders are covered in bite marks and your back is clawed up and red. They got to a point where they shoved you down into the bed, scratching at you while they pounded into you.

Finally, though, Tuft hits their orgasm and a rush of- Oh fuck what is that? You expected cum but instead you feel small, squishy eggs being loaded into you! The small ovum were just as warm as the rest of Tuft, and you could feel them being deposited deep into your gut. It felt... amazing.

You whine and whimper into the pillow as your rear is loaded with the Pitdurk’s eggs. The load is hefty, but not massive. Once Tuft’s orgasm stops, you feel a nice weight in your gut but nothing uncomfortable. In fact it... feels really nice...

“So... how was that for rough?” Tuft practically purred into your ear, still grinding their hips a bit. They let up their weight, but still had their ovipositor still deep inside you.

You groaned a bit, picking yourself out from the pillow enough to speak. “What happened to not producing eggs...?”

Tuft chuckled, rubbing your back gently. “Sorry, should’ve mentioned. My infertility comes from the deformed eggs.” They explain while detaching your collar. “My body constantly thinks it’s ready to fill up a Nith so it’s constantly producing fucked up eggs. But hey, just makes intimacy all the more interesting.”

You whine as Tuft thrusts into you gently. “A-agreed... Can we... stay like this tonight? I don’t want you to pull out...”

“Of course.” The Pitdurk rolls you over carefully, resting on their side with you in their arms. They make sure to not pull out, keeping you in a warm and cozy spooning position.

With a blanket pulled over you both, you pass out pretty quickly from exhaustion. The mess you’ll have to deal with later...

 

The trip didn’t last too much longer after that. Slipgates give off these signals that are used to tell a ship when they’re about to leave the Slip, and the ship just received one the next day. The estimated time was cut from a potential two more weeks to just a few hours maximum.

“So... I guess this is goodbye? I mean, we’re almost to Auren’g, who knows where life is taking us both.” You mention to Tuft, leaning up against them in your shared room.

“Unfortunately for now, yes. But, fortunately, our destinations are in the same city I think.” Tuft pulled out a smartphone of human design, and went into their gallery to show a map of the city you were planning on staying in. There was... weird writing on said map. “Don’t mind the markings, that’s just personal stuff. Anyway...”

Tuft shows that yes, you are staying in the same city as them, and that visiting wouldn’t be trouble at all. And as the ship rumbles and passes out of The Slip, you two share contact information. Sure, staying on an alien planet and working with a whole other race of people might be different. But at least you’ll have a friend to help out along the way.


End file.
